subway stranger
by Princess Castiel
Summary: Fawning over him is pointless, he's just some subway stranger. [a silly little modern au to tend my own whims, beta'd very sloppily by me at 4 am]


The child beside him has been listening to the same song for an hour and a half. The woman with the baby a few seats down is singing a lullaby that he hasn't heard in years. There's a child sitting in front of him- a child Sebastian keeps looking at, because he really is pretty, is listening to slam poetry. He keeps catching him looking, little glances that he tries to hide behind his phone, but Sebastian sees them. When he looks up to meet his eyes, the child ducks down, and he can't help but smile a bit. It's common to have these exchanged with strangers, mostly women staring him down and getting bashful when he stares back, but he's always found those exchanges boring. No one ever catches his eye enough for him to find those interactions more then just cliche, except for this time.

This kid has big blue eyes, the kind of eyes you could get lost in. Those eyes that people go one and on about in romcoms, the kind of romcoms he actually hates, just for how mundane they are. Sebastian probably could monologue about this stranger, he could go on and on about how his clothes bring out his eyes and they seem to match the personality he's made up for him in his head, but that would be horribly cliche. It's not like he'll ever see him again after he gets off the subway anyways, so it would be a waste. And that's what he tells himself over and over even as he /does/ think to himself about how pretty he is just like some stupid romcom, and when it's his stop and he gets up and winks at the kid as he leaves, he pretends like he isn't enamored with the colour of his surprised blush and tells himself again that he won't see him ever again, so he has to forget about him.

That is, he won't see him again before whatever unfair God there is out there places said child beside him on a long train ride. Long as in, it's set to last four days. Four days with smaller then he noticed and far prettier subway stranger being directly beside him.

He introduces himself as Ciel when Sebastian finally talks to him, he speaks quietly but with confidence, and he decides then and there he's going to kiss him because when he talks his lips do a /really nice thing/ that Sebastian isn't sure how to explain, but it's honestly really nice. Their first conversation went somewhat along the lines of;

"Hello." (In a much louder voice then needed, he criticizes himself later.)

"Hm? Oh, hi. Did you need something?" (He did a very cute head tilt, something Sebastian could see him doing when kissing.)

"Ah, no. I just thought it would be common courtesy to introduce myself, considering we'll probably be sharing a lot of space for the next few days. My name is Sebastian." (He also criticizes himself later for going for a handshake, this is a teenager not a business partner.)

"My name is Ciel, it's.. nice to meet you, Sebastian." (Ciel's hands are smaller then his, in the way that it makes their hands fit together perfectly, not to mention his hands are nice and warm and soft.)

And after that, mostly dead silence for 4 hours. It doesn't seem to be going off to a good start, Sebastian is on a mission to kiss him- but that start picks up quickly as they start talking about books, and books turns into tea, and tea turns into food,and food turns into home life, and home life turns into family and well.. next time he thinks to check the time, it's 4 in the morning and Ciel is dozing off sitting up. He then proceeds to fall asleep leaned on Sebastian.

Sebastian sits the rest of the night with Ciel leaned on him, eyes closed and breathing quietly, and he takes that time to really think about this kid. His name is Ciel, he's an only child, his parents are dead and he lives with his aunt, and that's who he is returning home to right now. He's single, something he said with a devious little smile, and he's dated a bit before but it was never something he really craved. He has yet to have his first kiss.

He decides at exactly 6 AM, as Ciel stirs a bit and starts to sit up eyes still half closed and barely awake, that he's going to be his first kiss.


End file.
